HiroKun's Bad Hair Day
by Super Saiyan Pan
Summary: This is a hilarious story when something happens to HiroKun's favorite comb that make him look handsome. Find out what happens to HiroKun in HiroKun's Bad Hair Day!


A/N My brother help me type this thing since he's faster at typing, so i dedicate this story to the Great Saiya Man! This is also my first attempt at a B.A.G. story so flame me if you want, but you'll get your butt kicked! :)  
  
Sailor Moon Maniacs Corp. present...  
  
Hiro-Kun's Bad Hair Day!  
  
  
"Ahhh.... Time for my daily beautifing routine," thought Hiro-Kun as he was waking up and looking up at the clock.  
"It's 4:30 AM, man I woke up late, I have to be at work around 10:00 and it takes me 3 hours just to get my hair done!"  
As Hiro walked into the bathroom he looked at himself in the mirror for 1 hour admiring his good looks.   
"Man I look good. Hiro you're the greatest looking man ALIVE!"  
Hiro continue to say, "Man, if good looks was a crime, I should be arrested!"..................  
After finishing his morning complimenting, Hiro started to wet his hair. He grabbed his "Honkey Honkey Cement Gel with extra Cement Mix" and placed it in his hair.   
"All I need now is my favorite comb to finish up the job!"   
As Hiro reached for his favorite comb, it slipped out of his hand.   
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO... NOOOOOOO! OH PLEASE NOOO!"  
*Twink* as the comb fell into the toliet.  
"Man I forgot to flush too. Geez... I'm not picking THAT up and combing THAT thing in my hair... NO WAY! NOT THE GREAT LOOKING HIRO-KUN! But that was my favorite comb and they don't make that brand anymore!" as he wailed in front of the mirror.  
"And if I flush it, I might lose it" said Hiro thinking to himself.  
"Ugh, I might as well just go buy a new comb... it's almost 10 o'clock and i'm gunna be late for work. I haven't EVEN CHANGED!"  
Hiro quickly changed, grabbed a hat (a pretty ugly one too) and ran out the door. As Hiro walked to work, he strolled by a little hole in the wall convienent store.   
"Maybe I could just pick up a cheap comb before work. Afterall my hair IS more important than WORK."  
As he entered the the store, he saw Shorty in the pet aisle buying food for Columbo.  
"Hey there Hiro! OH MAN! THAT'S ONE DORKY LOOKING HAT YOU GOT THERE! Why are you wearing a hat anyways? I've never seen u with a hat too. Why is you cap so ugly too? Why, Why, Why?" asked Shorty hysterically.  
"YO! How many sugar packets did you eat this morning missy?! All these questions so little time. Good looks can't have time for your questions right now. I'll talk to you later," as Hiro said picking up every brand of comb he could find.  
"Why do you have so many combs in your hands too?" ask Shorty again.  
"Did you hear me the first time. Let me put it in an equation for you, Me + You equals Get out of my face, I'm late for work!" said Hiro impatiently.  
"It's okay, I would be mean too if i had an ugly hat on my head. I'm not mad at you, but I have to run as well. C-YA!" said Shorty as she left.  
Hiro bought all the combs and ran out the store to work as fast as he could. By the time he got to the department he was working in, he bumped into Kelly.  
"What are you doing here Kelly, I thought you worked into the East Wing of the department," said Hiro amazed.  
"HELLLOOO. Remember I moved to the West Wing of the department YESTERDAY! By the way, you need to change that hat," said Kelly with a smirk.  
"I know, I know, I know. Just cover for me, I need to go to the bathroom for a couple hours, uh I mean minutes," as Hiro yelled as he dashed to the bathroom.  
In the bathroom, Hiro laid all the combs in the sink. He took off his hat and started to use all the combs one by one.  
"No, No, NO! None of these combs are working. My hair isn't looking the SAME!" As Hiro slammed his fist against the edge of the sink.  
"What's with all this racket out here!" Strike said while walking out of one of the stalls.  
Strike continue to say, "Speaking of racket, I made my own RACKET in here.. Heh Heh Heh. That's the last time I'm eating at Burger Dog. WHOA, What's with that hair!?"  
"Wha-wha-what are you doing here Strike?" As Hiro said as he was trying to put on his hat.  
"Oh me? I'm here to rob... oh uh i mean visit one of my friends who works here, yeah that's it... friend," Strike said as was looking at his shoes.   
"Friends? What friends Strike," as Heat said popping out of no where.  
"Of course I have friends, what you think I don't have friends?! You think I'm lying? You think I'm here to ROB the place or something? Because I wasn't." yelled Strike frantically  
"Hey calm down. I didn't say anything about robbing," Heat said suspiciously.  
"Uh.. no that's my friends name ROB... that's it ROB... ROB and I are buddies from High School," said Strike as he was trying to cover up his story.  
"You didn't go to high school, remember? You told me you were in Juvenile Hall most of your high school years," said Hiro as he was adjusting his hat.  
"Yeah well, so.. uh... hey I learned a new dance step, want me to show you?" said Strike changing the subject.  
"Hey Hiro I just notice your hat... It's U-G-L-Y, UGLY times 10... Maybe I can lend you mines or something," Heat said as he notice Hiro's hat.  
"Enough questions! Get out... NOW... GO OUT NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW... OUT OUT OUT!" as Hiro yelled pushing both Strike and Heat out the men's bathroom.  
"Hey, but I need to go to the bathroom really bad. Oh yeah that reminds me, don't eat at Burget Dog," Said Heat clinching his stomach.  
"NO... OUT... NOW, USE THE LADIES BATHROOM or SOMETHING!" said Hiro as he pushed both Strike and Heat out the door and locked it.  
"Man what's his problem?" Said Heat to Strike.   
Strike ignored Heat's question and started to yell, "EVERYONE GET DOWN... THIS WILL ONLY TAKE A FEW MINUTES. DEPOSIT ALL YOUR BELONGINGS AND MONEY INTO THE TRASH BAG AND NO ONE WILL GET HURT!"  
"Oh man, not this again," said Heat to himself.  
In the bathroom, Hiro was about to give up, "Uh, forget it. My hair ruined. These new combs suck! My hair sucks! This bathroom sucks! Everything sucks! I think I'll just say I'm sick and I'll go home or something. The day is ruined. Hiro-Kun isn't handsome anymore," said Hiro sadly to himself.  
As Hiro walked out of the bathroom, everyone was still crouching from the recent hold up by Strike. "Hey, Hey, Hey people. I know I look good even with this ugly hat on, but you don't have to bow down to me and my good looks."  
"We're not bowing down to you, WE'VE JUST BEEN ROBBED!" yelled a lady in a pink business suit.  
" That's the 5th time this week. By WHO?" yelled Hiro amazed.  
"By some guy in sunglasses. Didn't you see him in the bathroom, he was just in there!" said the lady again.  
"Uh no... I didn't see anyone in there. I was too busy peeing," said Hiro suspiciously.  
"Ohh my stomach... Oh my head... Oh my arm... Oh my teeth... oh the area behind my knee! I think I'm getting sick or something. I feel dizzy. A-Choo A-Choo. Oh no I think I'm getting a cold. Cough Cough. Oh and the Flu. I think I got to go home." Hiro said this as he flew out the door.  
"I thought he was sore," said the lady to herself.  
"Gotta get home... Gotta get home... Must fix my hair! I must make Hiro-Kun look handsome again!" As Hiro said to himself as he was running to his house.  
"Hey Hiro... whoa the hat!" Kitty-N said as she saw Hiro running.  
"Can't... Talk... No... Time... Hair... Ugly... Hiro... Must... Handsome!" Hiro said panting and ran off.  
"How rude, and I was going to compliment on how cool his hat was. Oh well!" said Kitty-N.  
"HOME SWEET HOME!" yelled Hiro as he ran for the bathroom.  
"Forget it... I need my precious comb. My bestest friend in the world!"   
*Twink* "YESS!! My comb!" Hiro celebrated as he grabbed his comb from the toliet.  
"I'm never going to let u slip away from me again and I'm take care you and never ever ever leave you... never never never... but first I'm going to wash you 80 million times!"  
Hiro was overjoyed to be reunited with his comb. He celebrated by looking at himself in the mirror for 2 hours and complimenting himself for another 3 hours.  
A week later. "Ahh... another beautiful day. Hiro-Kun must get ready for work and look beautiful for the world. Yup 4:00 AM, on time!" said Hiro as he got out of bed.  
"Why are you sooo handsome? Why? You're looking better and better everytime I see you. If its a sin to look this good, I guess i'm going to kiss heaven goodbye!" Said Hiro as he did his morning complementing.  
"Now time for me to comb my beautiful hair"  
*Twink!* "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT AGAIN!" Wailed Hiro-Kun.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: so how did you like the story. well i hope you did and you better review my story or i will kill you all!!!! or better yet! MUUUAHAHAHAAAHAA!! Ganondorf!! come and kill them all if they don't review my story!! :) 


End file.
